Various types of vehicles are used in society today. The vehicles typically have different types of equipment that the users of these vehicles utilize to perform various tasks. For instance, various displays are used to present different types of information to users of the vehicle. Graphical indicators (e.g., alphanumeric information or icons to mention two examples) are sometimes displayed on the screens and at other times placed on a surrounding structure to aid users in interpreting information displayed on the screen. Graphical indicators may include vehicle speed information (e.g., speed markers), navigation information (e.g., directional markers), or vehicle radio information (e.g., radio frequencies) to mention a few examples. In one specific approach, a visible area of a display screen may present a map to a user while graphical indicators on the screen or surrounding structure show directions (north, south, east, or west).
To illuminate the graphical indicators, dedicated light sources (e.g., light emitting diodes) separate from the displays have been used. In these arrangements, light must somehow be delivered from the light source to the graphics. This requires that the light source be located near the intended target graphic (i.e., to shine directly on the target graphic) or some kind of light piping apparatus is used to transport the required illumination from the light source to the intended target graphic.
Unfortunately, the above-mentioned systems are expensive and/or difficult to assemble given the light sources selected, the discrete level of illumination needed, and the chosen illumination delivery approach. For instance, light piping approaches do not lend themselves to illuminating individual graphics and are typically not practicable for illuminating an individual graphic in varying colors. If illuminating the graphic in different colors is desired and a dedicated light source is used for each graphic, then multiple light sources bunched together are required in previous approaches.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions and/or relative positioning of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present invention. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present invention. It will further be appreciated that certain actions and/or steps may be described or depicted in a particular order of occurrence while those skilled in the art will understand that such specificity with respect to sequence is not actually required. It will also be understood that the terms and expressions used herein have the ordinary meaning as is accorded to such terms and expressions with respect to their corresponding respective areas of inquiry and study except where specific meanings have otherwise been set forth herein.